1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag device for pedestrian protection which utilizes an airbag to cover predetermined portions of a vehicle upon deployment.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-239198 discloses an airbag device for pedestrian protection which prevents collision of a pedestrian with a vehicle by inflating an airbag in front of the vehicle.
This airbag device for pedestrian protection protects a pedestrian by means of an airbag covering the front side of the vehicle from the vicinity of road surface.
However, when a pedestrian collides with a vehicle, there are some cases in which the pedestrian firstly mounts on top of the hood panel, and then falls down on road surface. The prior art has room for improvement in coping with those cases.